Little Bird
by Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame
Summary: just a fluffy/angsty fic about the robins


**A/N: just a fluffy fan song about the Robin's from Batman's P.O.V. Sort of bittersweet as the sleep mentioned in the song could reference death, and the returning to the earth being reborn since sixty percent of the Robin population dies and then comes back. The song and little phrases themselves were written a LONG time ago, and it was just too well written to rewrite. You see, at the time I didn't know about Stephanie. Now I do.**

 **And she was too awesome to take out.**

 **Little Bird**

"In all of this darkness and all of this pain you always keep your smile. You are my light, remember that, okay? It'll be okay. Stay strong little bird, stay strong. Your always protected."

.

Sweet dreams my little birdie

Rest your sleepy eyes

Fly up to the heavens

Fly up to the sky's

.

Cases line the wall of the bat cave. Each and every one a testament to his failure. He looks around and wonders how many more will fall. He hopes it's none, but there probably will be.

He takes it in. How did his life become this?

.

Come down to the world now

Like an angel from above

Spread light where before now

There was none of

.

He remembers his birth, in an alley one night. Ever since then it had been darkness... Until a little bird entered his life. This bright speck of color tempered the darkness, and opened him up to life.

But things change, and his little bird eventually had to leave the nest.

.

Keep your light forever

Always blindingly bright

Sweet dreams my little birdie

Always stay in the light

.

Soon after he came across another boy. Trying to steal his tires. He took him in and this bird flew high, but he tried to mold him into a copy of the first.

When this birdie flew away, he swore he would never take another.

.

Though you may stray and learn about pain

Though you may sometimes cry in the rain

Always remember I will be there for you

.

He was falling apart now. Ripped at the seams, and a little boy saw it. This boy was smart. He had figured out Batman's identity as a toddler, and he saw how bad it was getting since Robin stopped appearing. This sweet boy got him to reconcile with his first bird, and, simply because it was needed, became the third little bird.

.

1 grow but never break

2 I love you however you stray

3 you're brighter than all the rest

4 just brighten what you already do best

.

He got another bird when the thirds father banned him from Robin. This girl, cheated on by the bird before her, demanded to become the next, but after a failure, her desperation to be Robin sent her through a week of horror, only to end in a flight far away. Just days later, the third bird returned.

.

I will be here for all of you

.

Around that time, the second bird came back. He was angry. Angry for being replaced, angry for his killers survival. He became what his killer first was, and he broke the most important Bat rule.

But he was still wanted at home, even if he didn't believe it.

.

Smile little birdie

Fly away

Grow little birdie

Grinning all the way

Fly little birdie

Fly little birdie

Fly

.

His fourth bird returned as the being she first was. No one knew it was her though, and the third was growing into his own.

.

Fly all the way

.

Then he got lost in time. The fist bird became him, the third bird became his own person, and a fifth bird appeared. This one much darker than the others.

.

And remember

I love you

So sleep little birdie

Rest your sleepy eyes

Fly up to the heavens

Fly up to the sky's

.

Then he retuned. And his family was whole.

.

It didn't last.

.

Come down to the world now

Like an angel from above

Spread light where before now

There was none of

.

The newest Robin flew away and he fell apart oncemore, but he now knew that his birds could return and asked the second how. It was a failed attempt.

.

Keep your light forever

Always blindingly bright

Sweet dreams my little birdie

Always stay in the light

.

the bird did return, and He was finally whole.

.

However you stray

You'll find your way

Sweet dreams my little birdie

Rest up and sleep tight

.

"There is the day you lose your bright light. All of you have lost it somehow, but you still remain a hero. I am so proud to call you my sons. All of you. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian. All of you. Even when you're flying solo, I will be there. My little birds."


End file.
